User talk:Lg16spears
Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Avengers (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 17:27, 21 June 2009 Hey there, you seem to be the most activer user on this wiki. Would you like admin rights? Also, if you haven't noticed i'm doing a bit of refurbushing on the wiki. Would love any thoughts/suggestions from you for improving the main page, skin, etc. Thanks, Bchwood 19:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hydra Why have you made a hydra page for the x-men universe hydra don't appear in x men fox don't have the rights to hydra. hey Hey I'm Mr.Santana Lopez. I'm a user here. so You been here sence 2009. That's cool I joined a couple of days ago. :) so Reply soon. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thor I'll go through the thor rumors but I haven't seen Tales of Asgard so I don't know which are true or false. - Doomlurker 19:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Will Tom Felton play Quciksilver, and who else will be Kitty Pryde's actress, will Lockheed appear? Larry1996 22:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) any other confirmation and debunks on X4 rumors? Larry1996 17:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Animated Thor Hulk Vs. and Thor: Tales of Asgard are part of the same universe so all these articles you've made for them as if they're separate characters is wrong. - Doomlurker 21:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Army Intelligence Army Intelligence are the "brains" of the operation. The majority of the characters you have added do not fit this category. Also you keep adding a space in Appearances and actors that turns *Canon **Film Into *Canon **Film Please stop doing this. - Doomlurker 16:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tell me, what do you think army intelligence means? - Doomlurker 20:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm still waiting for a reply. - Doomlurker 15:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with Special Forces Personnel? Army Intelligence is definitely the wrong name for them. - Doomlurker 15:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) So we'll remove them from Army Intelligence and put them back in Special Forces Personnel? - Doomlurker 16:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you complete the articles you're creating? If you haven't got information add "To be added". You're being lazy. - Doomlurker 17:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait for OFFICIAL confirmations before you add information. And when are you going to revert all the stuff you did with Army Intelligence? - Doomlurker 18:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kick-ass 2: Balls to the wall Do you have a reliable source to put it under 2013Tnt ntc 23:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Editing Read my previous messages to you again. "Can you complete the articles you're creating? If you haven't got information add "To be added". You're being lazy. - Doomlurker 17:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC)" "Wait for OFFICIAL confirmations before you add information. And when are you going to revert all the stuff you did with Army Intelligence? - Doomlurker 18:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC)" -Doomlurker 15:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) There aren't templates for them... you were adding links to non-existent templates. - Doomlurker 16:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT INFORMATION ADD To be added. THIS APPLIES TO THE ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN ARTICLES YOU'RE CREATING. - Doomlurker 16:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Go back and add templates now. I'm getting fed up of telling you. - Doomlurker 15:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) If I unblock you on DC Movies are you actually going to complete your articles? - Doomlurker 15:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) guardians of the galaxy /thanos what makes you think thanos is going to be in guardians of the galaxy? it wouldent make sense if he appeared at the end of avengers and then appeared in a totaly different movie. Pieguy721 (talk) 16:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ENTER THE CHAT i asked you a question, please answer it.Pieguy721 (talk) 18:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Iron Man 3 rumors? Larry1996 (talk) 19:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you make spoilers about Iron Man 3 rumors? Larry1996 (talk) 03:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you make edits on Iron Man 3 rumors on spoilers? Larry1996 (talk) 04:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sai333 (talk) 20:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC)hello sai333, i'm new to all this and i like some help on how to use this site. Hey, do you think you could check out my blog and maybe leave me a few comments on it? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks :) http://spidernerd2013.blogspot.com SpiderNerd2013 (talk) 19:06, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on Ultron14:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Senator Stern Where did you find his first name? - Doomlurker (talk) 15:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Right here. http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Stern Lg16spears (talk) 15:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) That source is false and they state no source themselves. It seems like they've misread his name plate in court as Ben. Stern when it actually says Sen. Stern, short for Senator. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT Actors and crew and characters with surnames require the DEFAULTSORT Template. So that they are categorized by surname. Considering how long you've been editing here, you should know this. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Riptide dead? Now as much as I'd like the idea of an explanation FINALLY being given for his absence seeing as how he and Azazel are my two favorite X-Men villains, where does it say he was killed by Project Wideawake? I checked the article and video they only mentioned Azazel and Angel (a.k.a. Tempest), from the sound of things they were the only two killed that year. Was Riptide killed sometime after that or has there still been no word on his fate? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 05:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The article is right here. #XMen #DOFP viral site ties mutant with JFK assassination; Angel & Azazel…DEAD!http://www.thebentbullet.com/#!/full-article Lg16spears (talk) OK those are the sites I checked and they only said Azazel and Tempest (a.k.a. Angel). Is there something else on there I missed that says Riptide as well? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 21:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ''Agent Carter'' Agent Carter is a mere rumor. It's not official. The recent news only supports the rumor further Zrksyd (talk) 01:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Edits Put more time into your edits and work on your grammar or you'll get blocked again. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) May 10th Premiere: X-Men: Days of Future Past premiered in New York on May 10, if you seen the movie, can you reveal the spoilers on X-Men: Days of Future Past rumors? Larry1996 (talk) 20:50, May 12, 2014 (UTC) adding information that is not confirmed/grammar : don't add unconfirmed information to the Wikia page. Nathan has not been confirmed as Cosmo, it's only a rumor at this point. Npaproductions (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, dang. Lg16spears (talk) 17:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yup, it's only a rumor. He could be playing anyone in the film. People have pointed towards him as Cosmo after Gunn shot down the rumor that he's playing NOVA (Richard Rider) Npaproductions (talk) 17:29, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: I found it on Schmoes Know's website. Lg16spears (talk) 17:31, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Doesn't mean it's reliable or truthful. Npaproductions (talk) 21:33, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Mackie and "as to-be-confirmed character" : Mackie has NOT been confirmed by deadline, Variety, The Hollywood Reporter, ect. That source that was put next to his name is unreliable, and goes back to when Mackie first let loose about his desire to be in the Avengers sequel. Also, it should be noted that when you're adding an actor who doesn't have a set character yet is supposed to be written as to-be-confirmed character not "a to-be-confirmed character", it just looks a lot cleaner when you take out the "a". Npaproductions (talk) 21:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I didn't put Anthony Mackie, i put Andy Serkis. Lg16spears (talk) 22:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Mockingbird Mockingbird has not yet been confirmed as an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, that's simply speculation. No matter how likely it is, it's still not confirmed and therefore can't be put up as confirmed/truth on the wiki. All we know is that at the outset, she will be the head of HYDRA security. Therefore, we can't put that she's an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on her page and the HYDRA page, or list her as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on the S.H.I.E.L.D. page. Ninja 989 (talk) 16:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) My bad. 19:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I've already posted that info on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. rumors Larry1996 (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Kerry Washington as Jessica Jones You've been updating the articles about Jessica Jones and Kerry Washington to say that Kerry Washington is playing Jessica Jones. You should probably put a source for that, because I haven't seen that announced anywhere and it's a pretty big fact to drop with absolutely no backup. Ninja 989 (talk) 00:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Isaw it on comic book movie, but it's gone! not sure if it was real or not? Lg16spears (talk) 00:45, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Adding Trivia/Grammar. Please add Trivia that makes sense for the film. Please make sure you've added trivia that doesn't repeat itself, and please don't add trivia that is useless, like adding every marvel film RDJ or Chris Evans has starred in to mark their "x amount of apperances", it's not needed. Please be mindful of your additions, and please don't repeat yourself when you've added information. Please use proper grammar when you're adding information as well. Also, please add information that has been confirmed, please don't add that Civil War is Chris Evan's last film when it will not be his last film, there's nothing to confirm it, and to my knowledge, it will only be his fifth appearance. His appearance in The Dark World was not counted as an appearance as he did that as a favor to Alan Taylor. Npaproductions (talk) 21:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Guess you're just going to ignore me? Please read my previous message Sir. You need to stop with these un-needed trivia edits. It's getting tiresome deleting everything you've done that repeats, or does not need to be in the trivia section to begin with. Be mindful of your edits and your grammar when writing. I see that DoomLurker has had this same issue with you regarding other matters. Don't be dumb about what you add. We don't need to know what previous films this actor has been in. Not needed, what so ever. Make smart edits, and don't repeat an edit that's already there. If this gets out of hand any longer I will be talking to DoomLurker about this. I read you, loud and clear. We will wait from it till all of the films are release. Lg16spears (talk) 22:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) AOU Special Features Might want to expand that section pal :) I added images and the blu-ray trailer. Npaproductions (talk) 02:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Rumors in Trivia sections Please remove the rumors your adding to the trivia section, They do not belong there. Please remove them and put them n the RUMORS section. Trivia sectioms are for just that. Npaproductions (talk) 02:57, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Deadpool page Deadpool page needs things added to it...I am confused. Where should the details of his early life go? In the original timeline, Wade Wilson was a member of Team X. In the new timeline, he was a Special Ops guy who became a mercenary in New York City. We do know that he had travelled the world, though. Should they go under the section of the Deadpool movie or before the section about X-Men Origins: Wolverine? Imperial Wyrm 22:56, February 15, 2016 (UTC) They changed the timeline from X-Men: Days of the Future Past for a reason. Lg16spears (talk) 02:01, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarizing information from MCU Wikia You need to stop plagiarizing information from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia. It's not there for you to take information and put it on this wikia. Write out your own information once you've seen the episode. It's not that difficult to do. You can slo fill out the plot sections for each episode or section with your own information man. Npaproductions (talk) 16:30, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Daredevil Elektra Season 2 Have you even seen the series? She's technically not "dead" but she was dug up by The Hand and put in one of those ancient chambers to become an immortal assassin. So she's technically not "deceased". Please watch the series and take notes so you know what you're going to include in these articles. Also, don't forget to not steal any information directly from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia. Thanks pal! Npaproductions (talk) 18:34, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :I finished watching season 2, The Hand took her dead body at the end. So, sh emay come back from the dead. Lg16spears (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :: That's exactly what i just said. So don't count her as 'deceased' if she's in a " hibernative" state. Npaproductions (talk) 18:34, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Roger. Lg16spears (talk) 22:21, March 19, 2016 (UTC) If you see Captain America: Civil War in the Dolby Theater, write on the spoilers on Captain America: Civil War rumors what you saw and learned Larry1990 04:26, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I live in New York. Lg16spears (talk) 13:25, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarizing information for MCU Wikia - "Redwing Drone" You're STILL plagurizing information from the MCU Wikkia dude! STOP! Create pages yourself without relying on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia to provide you with information you need man. Create pages and pull from those Wikia's as you see fit to make the pages you create make sense, but PLEASE change your wording... Npaproductions (talk) 01:44, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I haven't. Lg16spears (talk) 01:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Stolen Information from MCU Wikia ::I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do all that. It was Mazing_Man. I'm sorry, but still, if you see the information on a new article does not match the template we've set here for our articles then take the time to convert that information to fit our articles. Thanks for reading Npaproductions (talk) 00:36, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Source for AOS S5? Is there a source for the renewal of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Larry1991 (talk) 22:09, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Don't know about it the show will get a season 5 yet? Lg16spears (talk) 00:47, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me I need your help to add some biographies, relationships, behind the scenes and trivias on some of the Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters. They’re on some of the Hardy pages. Can you help me, please? - JohnnySparrow17 21:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) sure! Lg16spears (talk) 17:13, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me Are you gonna help me with some article stub pages like Bentley Tittle? - JohnnySparrow17 21:26, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Sure! Lg16spears (talk) 17:56, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Marvel Movies Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:46, June 21, 2019 (UTC) S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Levels Can we add S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Levels for the agents? Trevor Jaco 0 Sure! Lg16spears (talk) 15:24, July 28, 2019 (UTC)